(1) Field of the Invention:
This disclosure pertains to a game device or toy which provides a mitt type of product that may be worn by the user or securely attached as a target game, or attached to a stick or the like for other types of games in which the concave portion can be used to receive a projectile such as a smooth surfaced ball.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
Prior art devices, such as the Jackson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,173 (1964), provide a so-called catcher's mitt with an L-shaped, hollow cone with a number of suction cups mounted therein for the purpose of attaching themselves to a thrown, smooth ball. The Jackson mitt also includes a strap which is adapted to fit about the user's hand, and is permanently attached to the plastic shell. Unlike the applicant product, the hand-engaging strap of Jackson cannot be adjusted in length to fit snugly about a wearer's hand. Similarly, the strap of Jackson cannot be removed from the mitt to allow the mitt to be held by suction cup as a target device.
Another type of game device or target game is shown, the Lemelson U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,345 (1962). The Lemelson game discloses a ball type of projectile, FIG. 5, having patches of Velcro on the surface and adapted to be thrown at a target having a compatible fabric which will engage and adhere to Velcro on the projectile. Unlike the invention disclosed herein, the Lemelson patent does not disclose a hand-held mitt adapted to receive a projectile, and which can also be converted to a stationary target or attached to a stick, baseball bat, tennis racquet or the like to improvise other games.